The invention relates generally to work vehicles, such as tractors, and more particularly to an adjustable suspension system for a work vehicle.
Work vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, may be employed to tow a variety of equipment (e.g., planters, seeders, tillage implements, etc.) through a field. Certain work vehicles include a suspension system to damp vibrations caused by uneven field conditions, thereby enhancing ride quality and reducing wear on certain work vehicle components. For example, the suspension system may include an axle configured to support a wheel on each lateral end of the axle, and an axle carrier extending between a frame of the work vehicle and the axle. The axle carrier is configured to rotate relative to the frame about a lateral axis to facilitate vertical movement of the axle. In addition, the axle is configured to pivot about the axle carrier to enable the axle to oscillate about a substantially longitudinal axis. The suspension system also includes a first actuating cylinder extending between a first lateral side of the axle and the frame, and a second actuating cylinder extending between a second lateral side of the axle and the frame. The first and second actuating cylinders are configured to damp vertical and oscillatory movement of the axle, thereby enhancing ride quality.
Certain work vehicles also include a steering assembly configured to rotate each wheel relative to the axle about a substantially vertical axis. Components of the work vehicle are generally arranged to provide clearance between the wheels and the adjacent components (e.g., hood, engine, frame, etc.), thereby enabling the steering assembly to rotate the wheels through a desired range of motion. However, if a work vehicle employs larger components (e.g., engines, cooling fans, etc.), the steering range of motion may be undesirably limited. While raising the frame relative to the axle may expand the steering range of motion, the resulting increased hood height may obstruct operator visibility.